


it feels better biting down

by clicketydick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Ha ha this is one of my biggest kinks, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicketydick/pseuds/clicketydick
Summary: Daniel, flushed pink and standing undressed in front of Phil’s large bedroom mirror, nodded, albeit a little nervously. “Yes, Phil, I’m sure. Will you put it on for me?” He could have put them on himself, of course- that way he could’ve adjusted the pressure to his own liking. But there was something so deliciously hot about letting Phil put them on him, letting Phil control how much pleasure he got from this experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is porn if u didn't know that  
> the title is from Biting Down by Lorde  
> i may or may not continue this into another chapter  
> enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> (this was beta-d by my favourite K-pop sinner [21centuryordinarycreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stcenturyordinarycreep/pseuds/21stcenturyordinarycreep) go check her out)

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this? You remember the safeword, right?”, said Phil, worry creasing his brow. In his hands he held a [ gleaming silver chain,](http://allmalesextoys.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/california-exotics-weighted-nipple-clamps.png) with what looked like metal clothespins attached to it. A small tear-drop shaped black rubber handle dangled from the middle of the chain. 

Daniel, flushed pink and standing undressed in front of Phil’s large bedroom mirror, nodded, albeit a little nervously. “Yes, Phil, I’m sure. Will you put it on for me?” He could have put them on himself, of course- that way he could’ve adjusted the pressure to his own liking. But there was something so deliciously hot about letting Phil put them on him, letting Phil make the decisions, letting Phil control how much pleasure he got from this experience.

“Alright, then.” Phil stepped forward, skimming his warm hands over Dan’s bare chest, from his waist to his collarbones, smooth and gentle. Dan relaxed his shoulders under Phil’s touch, letting out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding. Phil's fingers trailed over Dan’s pale brown nipples, eliciting a sharp, quiet gasp from him. 

“So sensitive.” said Phil, smiling a little. Dan's blush grew more intense, whimpering slightly as Phil began to roll his left nub between his forefinger and thumb. His nipple stiffened in response to Phil's careful ministrations, gasps escaping his mouth when Phil pinched and pulled. 

“Ready?” said Phil. He put the clamp on, the cool metal pressing down on Dan's sensitive nub. Phil had made the executive decision to use the clamps without the soft rubber protectors on the metal clips- the bite would be sharper, and far more torturous. Dan couldn't wait to feel it. 

The clamp looked lovely against his chest- the silver metal contrasting against his creamy skin. Phil attached the other clamp, and then proceeded to tighten the screws on each, watching Dan's face intently as he winced and shuddered, the pressure on his nubs becoming almost unbearable. 

“There we go.” Phil tugged on the chain dangling between the clamps, sending waves of pain and arousal through Dan's body. “You have to do the laundry now. And clean up your room. No touching yourself until I tell you to. Is that clear, Daniel? ”

Dan whimpered. The chain had a weight on it that would sway and tug on the cruelly tight clamps as he worked. He was in for a rough time. 

“Yes, Phil, I understand.”  
“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :-* 
> 
> my main and phan tumblrs are the following respectively : [dearbookdeer](http://dearbookdeer.tumblr.com) and [clickety-dick](clickety-dick.tumblr.com)


End file.
